


Still Crazy After All of These Years

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: Future fic. Aomine and Kagami have been together since high school. Kagami has a brief lapse of insecurity about getting older. Aomine makes it all better.The boy he had been could still be seen in that smile, no matter the years that had mapped their wear on Aomine’s face. Kagami loved that smile. Where he would have died before admitting that when it had all been new and fresh and they’d first been feeling each other out, he could now easily say it to himself. And to Aomine. When the idiot warranted a treat.





	Still Crazy After All of These Years

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever and a day. Stuff happened, as it is wont to do.
> 
> Anyway, saw it was KagaAo Day and wrote something super quick, though it's really cheesy and probably not good. And, it's AoKaga. Sorry about that.

 

 

The water ran two degrees short of scalding, just the way he liked it. Kagami slid into the steaming mist, eyes closing in relief as the hot spray pounded across overworked, aching muscles. Slowly lathering his chest with soap, he let his mind drift. Thirty-eight felt a long way from eighteen, and while he could (mostly) still run rings around the young punks hungry to make a name for themselves on the court, his body always let him know afterward that the years were starting to catch up to him. Being confident, too damn confident some might say, had always been one of his strong suits, but the thought of slowing down, losing his touch… it bothered him.

 

 

Kagami snorted and abruptly stuck his head under the water, pushing dripping strands of dark red hair into his eyes and washing away the maudlin thoughts. Screw that crap! He had plenty of time left, and he planned on continuing to kick as much ass along the way as possible.

 

 

A whisper of a sound reached his ears over the drumming of the shower seconds before strong, muscled arms circled around him, pulling him against a hard, oh-so familiar chest. Speaking of asses he had to kick. Ass kicking and other things. There were all kinds of fun, dirty activities he liked to do to that beautiful ass behind him, not just beat it at basketball.

 

 

Sighing happily, Kagami leaned into the man who had been his heart and soul for over half his life.

 

 

“Welcome home, dumbass.”

 

 

Aomine laughed, breath tickling Kagami’s ear, drawing a shiver out of him. “Moron. Did you miss me?”

 

 

“Like a pimple on my ass.” A grin tugged at Kagami’s lips.

 

 

One of Aomine’s arms slid away and Kagami felt calloused fingers skirt the curve of his butt. “Well, ya know, I think I feel something bumpy here.”

 

 

Kagami’s smile flipped to a frown. “Hey! I don’t have—

 

 

He spun around, offended and somewhat worried, intending to rip Aomine a new one, but the twinkle in those dark eyes and the smirk on those beautiful lips made stopped him. Even after over twenty years, Aomine still loved getting a rise out of him.

 

 

“Asshole,” he grumbled, flicking the end of Aomine’s perfect nose. Eh, not so straight anymore, not since he took an elbow to the face from Dallas’s shooting guard about a year ago, but still perfect to Kagami. Love really _was_ blind.

 

 

“But I’m your asshole,” Aomine’s smile widened. Slick arms snaked back around Kagami, pulling him close.

 

 

The boy he had been could still be seen in that smile, no matter the years that had mapped their wear on Aomine’s face. Kagami loved that smile. Where he would have died before admitting that when it had all been new and fresh and they’d first been feeling each other out, he could now easily say it to himself. And to Aomine. When the idiot warranted a treat.

 

 

“Yeah, yeah. What did I do to deserve this?” Kagami rolled his eyes to the ceiling, feigning a grimace.

 

 

Aomine popped him on the butt with a loud, wet smack, making him yelp. “Don’t you mean how did you get so lucky?”  

 

 

Kagami’s fake scowl became a real glare.

 

 

“Hey! That hurt, dickhead.”

 

 

Palm rubbing across his backside to soothe the sting away, Aomine leaned in and pressed a hard, quick kiss to Kagami’s mouth. “Want me to kiss it and make it all better,” he murmured against Kagami’s lips.

 

 

Kagami’s lower body responded instantly. He could feel the swell of Aomine’s burgeoning interest as well. Love and lust, need and joy. Feelings slammed into him, emotions that were as familiar as his own breath and yet still sharp and wild and yes _violent_ , but also warm. Oh so warm. Warm and beautiful.

 

 

Instead of answering aloud, he bit Aomine’s lip and pushed on the other’s shoulders. Aomine gave him a smoldering look and obeyed, sinking to his knees. Water bounced off Kagami’s back as he stared down at his lover for a moment. Dark hair wet, golden skin slick, eyes burning, Aomine appeared to him like some stunning, primal water god kneeling before his supplicant.

 

 

No, this time, _Kagami_ was the god. Dragging his thumb over Aomine’s mouth, he stepped back and held the soap out. Aomine took it and Kagami turned around, blocking the spray.

 

 

Kagami felt him instantly. Strong, talented hands, hands that knew how to be both hard and gentle, slid down his back, molding to the curve of his ass, tracing every dip and hollow. Lips touched his bottom the moment soapy fingers slipped between his cheeks. A moan caught in Kagami’s throat. He had to lock his knees and brace his palms against the shower wall to keep standing. After all these years Aomine, only Aomine, could still make him feel this way.

 

 

While Aomine licked and nibbled, the long, sturdy fingers worked their magic, rubbing and stretching, giving pleasure. And when Aomine’s mouth replaced those fingers, Kagami’s loud, sensual groan echoed around them, even the pounding of the water unable to drown the sound out.

 

 

The erotic noise must have been the signal Aomine had been looking for, because before Kagami could draw his next breath, he had been spun back around. Aomine stood there, wet, hard, ready, desire edged into every line of his face.

 

 

They reached for each other at the same time, coming together in slippery, sensuous friction, mouths meeting in hot, damp, opened-mouthed kisses. The tile behind him felt incredibly cold compared to Aomine’s sultry, sexy heat. It never failed to amaze him, this electric fire that burned between them. Amaze and humble him.

 

 

Lifting one leg, he wrapped it around Aomine’s waist. “Now,” he ordered hoarsely, voice desperate.

 

 

“Fuck!” Aomine’s muttered expletive seemed just as frantic.

 

 

With the knowledge of a partner who has loved his body countless times, Aomine positioned them both and buried himself inside Kagami with one, powerful thrust. Sometimes, they could play for hours, stretching out their lovemaking, laughing and kissing and cuddling, just taking their time and savoring every moment. Now wasn’t one of those times. With hard, quick movements, Aomine’s hips hammered into Kagami’s. Kagami rolled his back just as fast, nails raking down Aomine’s back, edging them both toward completion.

 

 

Release came soon, shattering them both, and rebuilding them again. They kissed some more. Not as wild as moments before, but still filled with all the love the years had given them.

 

 

When they broke apart, Aomine touched his head to Kagami’s and grumbled. “I think I pulled something.”

 

 

Kagami laughed. “That’s cuz we’re too damn old to be having shower sex, stupid.”

 

 

Aomine gave him a narrow-eyed pout. It was quite adorable, actually. “I’m not old! My best years are ahead of me!”

 

 

“Ours,” Kagami couldn’t help correcting, his earlier worries about getting old disappearing, as long as he was with this wonderful, exasperating man in front of him.

 

 

The smirk he loved and knew so well returned to Aomine’s lips. “Yeah, _ours_.”

 

 

fin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
